This invention relates generally to pen-based computing systems, and more particularly to initiating audio capture by the smart pen independent of handwriting data capture.
In a smart pen computing system, a smart pen captures handwriting gestures as a user writes on a writing surface. The handwriting gestures can be stored in a memory of the smart pen or transmitted to a computer to allow the user to obtain a digital representation of a handwritten document. In a typical application, a smart pen simultaneously records audio and captures handwriting gestures, allowing a user to record conversations, or other audio data, occurring at the same time the user writes notes. The recorded audio and captured handwriting can be stored in a manner that preserves the temporal relationship between the recorded audio and the captured handwriting. For example, a note taking “movie” can be played which replays the notes as they were written while simultaneously replaying the recorded audio.
Traditionally, a smart pen senses when the user is writing with the pen smart pen and automatically begins recording audio. When the user stops writing, the smart pen stops recording audio. Thus, the user is unable to capture audio while not writing. Alternatively, a smart pen may begin and end recording audio in response to inputs received by a handwriting sensing mechanism in the smart pen. Because audio recording is triggered by input received by the handwriting sensing mechanism, the flexibility of smart pen applications is limited. Other conventional techniques require interaction between the smart pen and a printed control mechanism, requiring the smart pen to be in close proximity to the control mechanism to have recording capabilities. Accordingly, a smart pen having a secondary mechanism for initiating an audio capture function without requiring the smart pen to capture handwriting data or to interact with a printed control region is needed.